


Lie to me

by fuhkitslero



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhkitslero/pseuds/fuhkitslero
Summary: Frank Iero y Gerard Way tienen un matrimonio de maravilla totalmente lleno de amor. Pero lo que no saben es que uno de los dos oculta un secreto... un secreto que romperá con el equilibro de su relación, algo que hará que todo se vaya por la borda... ¿Habrá solución?





	1. El comienzo de todo

10 años antes.  
—¡Vamos, Frankie! Deja eso un momento y vamos a beber unas cervezas —rogó Bob, el mejor amigo de Iero.  
—No puedo, Bob. Es mi último examen y no quiero suspender.  
—¡Pero si ya pasaste el semestre! Ah, Frank... te juro que me desesperas. Llevas encerrado aquí siquiera unas ocho horas estudiando, seguro estudias una hora más y se te quema el cerebro —Frank giró los ojos—. Solo esta noche, vamos al bar de abajo y nos tomamos algo, conversamos un rato y luego subimos para que sigas quemando tu cerebro. ¿Qué dices?  
—No, en serio no tengo ganas. Y sí, sé que pasé el semestre pero quiero terminar todas mis materias con una nota perfecta, eso me va servir a futuro —Bob bufó.  
—Mira, tu madre me amenazó con que si no te sacaba de aquí un rato, iba a dejarme sin tarta de chocolate cada vez que viniese a verte y sabes que amo la tarta de chocolate que hace Linda. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mí y por la tarta —Frank rió y pensó un poco antes de contestarle a su rubio amigo.  
—Está bien, solo un par de horas —se levantó de la silla y cerró sus libros.  
—Gracias, gracias —Bob abrazó a su mejor amigo—. Ahora ve a darte una ducha porqué hueles a diablos, mientras yo llamo a Ray, me dijo que un amigo suyo está en la ciudad y quiere presentárnoslo.  
—Vale, vale.  
*  
Ambos bajaron al bar que quedaba a una calle del departamento donde Frank vivía con sus padres y hermana, el joven Iero estaba a un semestre de terminar la educación secundaria para entrar a estudiar Arquitectura en la Universidad de Summit. Siempre había sido un muchacho dedicado en sus estudios, sus padres nunca le obligaron a hacer nada que él no quisiera, ni a Frank ni a su melliza Susan. Los hermanos Iero fueron criados con la libertad de hacer en su futuro lo que fuese de su preferencia; en este caso, Susan decidió que al salir del colegio quería estudiar Gastronomía y Frank, Arquitectura. El muchacho siempre fue de los más aplicados de su salón y tenía una pequeña rivalidad con su melliza por ser el hijo pródigo de la Familia Iero. Aun así, ambos hermanos se llevaban de maravilla, eran muy unidos y siempre podían contar el uno con el otro. Como por ejemplo cuando Frank descubrió su verdadera orientación sexual. El muchacho Iero fue a una fiesta en casa de su amigo Bob, donde conoció a un chico llamado Daniel, del cual se enamoró perdidamente, ellos salieron un par de meses y luego Daniel le dejó porqué consideraba que Frank era muy niño para él... ¿Un poco tal vez? El muchacho contaba con quince años para ese entonces y su —en ese entonces— novio, tenía dieciocho. Iero solo pasaba llorando en su habitación hasta que su hermana le interrogó y fue donde él contó todo. Su melliza le consoló, luego convenció a su hermano para que hablase con sus padres acerca de ese tema.   
Primero Frank Iero Padre no se lo tomó muy bien, él quería que su hijo se casase con una mujer y tuviese hijos, Linda Iero por su parte se tomó el tema de la homosexualidad de su hijo como algo normal. Era un joven que estaba conociendo su mundo, nadie era quien para plantarle barreras a su hijo en su aventura por descubrir su identidad, ni siquiera ella, su propia madre. Aun así con el pasar del tiempo, Cheech Iero aceptó finalmente a su hijo tal y como era, tal vez no lo iba a ver casado con una hermosa mujer y formando una familia con esta... Pero sí que iba a ver a su hijo feliz sea quien sea la persona con la que él decida pasar el resto de sus días.   
Tus decisiones marcarán tu futuro.  
Bob y Frank entraron al bar, no había mucha gente en este así que fue casi inmediato el encontrar a Ray ahí dentro, además de que era imposible extraviarlo gracias a ese enorme y frondoso afro que Toro llevaba. Este se encontraba frente a la barra y justo a su lado estaba un muchacho de más de un metro setenta, de cabello rojo electrizante, pero un poco desteñido. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero roja, tal y como su cabello, pantalones negros y unas botas, él estaba de espaldas así que no se podían apreciar sus facciones. Ray miró tras su amigo y vio a Bob y Frank acercándose, le dijo algo al muchacho que le acompañaba y este se giró dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Frank tragó saliva, ¡el amigo de Ray era tan jodidamente caliente! tenía unos ojos color verde maravillosos, sus labios eran delgados y Iero sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzársele encima y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, su nariz era perfecta y su sonrisa... Oh, demonios, esa sonrisa...   
—Hola Ray, hola amigo de Ray —dijo Bob mientras le daba un abrazo al chico del afro y le extendía la mano al pelirrojo.  
—¿Qué tal? Ah, él es Gerard, es amigo mío desde la infancia.  
—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo el pelirrojo, Frank sintió desfallecer al escuchar su voz, Gerard extendió su mano hacía Frank y el la estrechó de vuelta, ambos hicieron contacto visual y el pelirrojo se perdió en los hermosos orbes avellana del pequeño chico.  
—Soy Frank, el gusto es mío —dijo y sus labios se extendieron en una coqueta sonrisa que fue devuelta por el ardiente muchacho pelirrojo.  
*  
No saben en qué momento y cómo pasó todo, el caso es que Gerard y Frank se encontraban entrando a ciegas al pequeño departamento que tenía el pelirrojo mientras se besaban. Gerard condujo a Frank a la habitación principal donde lo lanzó a la cama y se encaminó peligrosamente hacia él, para seguirle besando los labios de una manera desesperada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No habían transcurrido ni siquiera cuatro horas de haberse conocido y ellos ya estaban en la habitación del mayor a punto de tener sexo.   
Frank no era así, entregarse a un desconocido de buenas a primeras sin siquiera saber algo más de él, no era parte de sí… pero Gerard tenía algo que lo había hipnotizado al primer contacto visual. Por su lado el otro muchacho pelirrojo sentía una conexión especial con ese pequeño chico de los orbes avellanas, ¡es qué era jodidamente guapo! Esos ojos de cachorro le resultaban tan tiernos y esos labios parecían estar hechos por los mismísimos dioses pues era perfectos y se amoldaban a los suyos de una manera increíble. Frank era la cosa más tierna y a la vez más sexy que jamás había visto en su vida.  
—Y yo... qué quería quedarme en casa... para seguir estudiando —dijo el chico de ojos avellanas entre jadeos cuándo Gerard abandonó sus labios para irse a su cuello.  
—Espera —dijo Gerard mientras se separaba unos centímetros de Frank—… ¿cuántos años tienes? —abrió un poco más sus ojos antes la pregunta del mayor.  
—Diecisiete —contestó algo temeroso, Gerard suspiró aliviado.  
—Creí que tenías menos.  
—¿Menos? ¿Cuántos me calculabas? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
—¿Te digo la verdad? —Gerard se acercó un poco más a Frank hasta que sus labios casi estaban juntos.  
—Miénteme —sacó de sus labios un susurro seductor el menor, Gerard sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.   
—Creía que tenías quince —Frank rió.  
—Oh, no me digas por qué... mi estatura, ¿no es así? —el pelirrojo se encogió de un hombro y sonrió.  
—No creo que sea el primero en pensar que no tienes la edad que dices tener.  
—No, no lo eres.  
— De hecho, me estaba retractando sobre continuar con esto pero… tus labios me encantan y mierda, ya no hay manera en la que pare…  
—Gerard besó nuevamente al menor mientras colaba sus manos dentro de su camiseta y tocaba el delicado abdomen ajeno.  
Las prendas de vestir se hicieron innecesarias, ya estaban los dos en la cama totalmente desnudos mientras se seguían besando y acariciando. Frank estaba debajo de Gerard, sus piernas estaban cruzadas en la espalda del mayor, este besaba el cuello ajeno mientras daba pequeños mordiscos y lamia la zona de vez en cuando. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Frank y comenzó a estimular la zona ingresando un dedo en su entrada, haciéndole sentir un pequeño dolor que se disipó al pasar los segundos, luego ingresó otro y Frank arqueó sus espalda debido al placer que estaba sintiendo. Gerard quería provocarle dicho placer pero con otra parte de su anatomía, así que retiró sus dedos una vez ya sintió listo al menor y tomo su miembro para guiarlo hasta la ya dilatada entrada de Frank. La cara de dolor de este fue única, su ceño estaba fruncido pero con el pasar de los minutos se fue relajando y la situación comenzó a tornarse más placentera.  
Las embestidas del mayor eran lentas, parecía que realmente quería disfrutar del momento, Frank arqueaba su espalda, las deliciosas sensaciones recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando cada segundo, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida... Era lo mejor que le había pasado en años.  
Iero apartó a Gerard, se arrodilló encima de la cama, sosteniéndose con sus manos, le hizo una seña con la cabeza al mayor para que siguiese con su labor de una vez por todas, el esmeralda sonrió de lado, colocándose tras Frank y volvió a penetrarlo. Las embestidas se volvieron algo más salvajes, Frank pedía más y Gerard no era nadie para negarse. El mayor tomó del cabello a Frank acercándolo a él para poderle besar, sin dejar de hundirse en su cuerpo, necesitaba esos labios en ese instante.   
—Uh, Gee —gimió Frank una vez se corrió en su propia mano. Gerard siguió penetrándolo despacio hasta que sintió que el orgasmo le golpeaba con todo y terminó corriéndose dentro del menor. Ambos cayeron rendidos en el colchón y con la poca energía que aún tenía el pelirrojo, empezó a besar la espalda ajena haciéndole jadear del placer.  
—Y te querías quedar en casa estudiando —Frank rió, se giró para quedar frente a Gerard y volvieron a besarse.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el muchacho, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
—Veinte —Frank abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Sí, puedo ir a la cárcel si alguien se entera que he cogido con un menor de edad.  
—Cállate —rió—. Nadie se va a enterar de esto —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se recostaba en su pecho.  
—Nadie —susurró Gerard en su oído y le rodeó con sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio, Frank se arrulló con los latidos del corazón del mayor y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Sintió los labios del pelirrojo besarle la frente varias veces, hasta que se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.  
La luz del día se coló por las ventanas de la habitación, Frank detestaba el sol, detestaba la luz del día y al sentir los rayos caerle en la cara se levantó, frotó un poco sus ojos y calló en cuenta que ya había amanecido y que si no estaba en su casa antes que sus padres despertasen, no la iba a contar. Intentó salir de la cama pero sintió un brazo en su cintura, Gerard seguía dormido. Volteó a verle y es que no podía con la belleza del de ojos verde esmeralda, algunos mechones de su cabello color rojo desteñido caían por su cara, sus labios lucían más apetecibles. Sintió ganas de quedarse con él y verle despertar pero le fue imposible, tenía que llegar a su casa.  
Despacio, retiró el brazo de Gerard de su cintura y se levantó, comenzó a recoger su ropa y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha muy rápida. Unos minutos después, se vistió y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un Gerard somnoliento sentado en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
—¿Te vas?  
—Tengo que, mis padres no tardarán en despertarse y si se enteran que no dormí en casa, me van a matar— Gerard se levantó de la cama totalmente desnudo, Frank recorrió la anatomía del pelirrojo de arriba para abajo. Era delgado y su piel era más blanca de lo que parecía la noche anterior. Sus ojos se centraron en el miembro de Gerard y este sonrió cuando notó la poca vergüenza de Iero al verlo con deseo y lujuria.  
—Ven a desayunar conmigo —dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura del menor atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo.  
—Me encantaría, pero debo irme —Gerard le miró directo a los ojos suplicando pero Frank no cedió.  
—Solo vamos a desayunar y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa —volvió a pedir, haciendo un ligero puchero, Iero negó mientras le regalaba una ligera sonrisa.  
—Lo siento, pero si mis padres se dan cuenta que no dormí en casa, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.   
—Está bien —giró los ojos—. Acepto porque realmente quiero verte otra vez.  
—Tenlo por seguro, Gee.   
—Eso espero —se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso apasionado. Frank se separó cuando sintió que la cosa se ponía caliente.  
—Adiós.  
—Adiós, Frankie —Gerard sonrió y Frank le devolvió la sonrisa, luego le besó nuevamente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta la salida del departamento.  
Aún no sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas, Gerard le había logrado capturar y no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado pasar, había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta ese momento.


	2. Así continua esto

Unos siete meses pasaron desde que Gerard y Frank se conocieron. La conexión había sido inmediata entre ese par a juzgar por lo que pasó aquella noche loca porqué ninguno de los dos bebió de más como para decir que fue culpa del alcohol.   
Aquella mañana cuando Frank dejó el departamento del mayor, este sintió como si algo demasiado importante en su vida se había marchado y al recuento de unas horas, ya extrañaba al muchacho bajito de los orbes avellanas y de los labios apetitosos. Pasó solo un día para que Gerard buscase a Ray y le rogase que le diera el número del muchacho. Su amigo se sorprendió tanto que dudó primero en acceder, pero fue tanta la insistencia del pelirrojo que tuvo que decir que sí.   
Las citas empezaron y en la primera ambos acordaron no repetir lo que había pasado aquella noche porqué aunque se morían de ganas de repetirlo, querían conocerse más a fondo, saber que le gustaba al otro, que le disgustaba, cuáles eran sus sueños, sus aspiraciones... Ahí fue donde Frank supo que Gerard estudiaba Historia Universal en la Universidad de Summit y ya estaba cursando su tercer año de la carrera, que estaba pensando en hacer un Máster y posteriormente un Doctorado para poder enseñar la materia en la misma Universidad unos años después; y pues Frank le relató que la Arquitectura era lo suyo, que amaba con locura el construir y diseñar, que era eso lo que más quería hacer así que una vez saliera del colegio, iría directamente a estudiar Arquitectura. También hablaron de la parte sentimental, ninguno era afortunado en ello, Frank le contó acerca de su primer y único novio a Gerard, de cómo todo era maravilloso hasta que ese sujeto lo dejo porqué según él era un niño inmaduro. El pelirrojo le animó diciéndole que el sería incapaz de dejar a un niño como él, haciéndole sonrojar y reír de manera infantil.   
Su primera cita terminó con ellos besándose apasionadamente mientras se tocaban en el auto del mayor pero antes de que pasase a más y como caída del cielo, Susan Iero llegó al edificio de departamentos donde residían y vio a su hermano comiéndole la boca a aquél pelirrojo de ojos verdes. La cara de vergüenza de Frank era épica, había bajado del auto de Gerard luego de escuchar el enorme grito de Susan con tal rapidez que casi tropieza. El sermón que se llevó por parte de su melliza fue magistral. A la castaña le molestó demasiado ver aquella escena y no porqué le haya asqueado, le molestó porqué ella sabía que era la primera cita de su hermano con ese otro chico y ver a su mellizo siendo tan fácil le cabreó. Y desde entonces Frank le puso límites al mayor porqué su hermana tenía razón y luego de ese sermón se sintió como una puta barata ya que primero fue el sexo a horas de haberse conocido y después casi pasa lo mismo cuando acordaron que no iba a ocurrir aquello. Tenía que parar.  
Luego los meses pasaron y para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Frank y Gerard se escaparon un fin de semana completo a la playa, donde la familia de Way era dueña de una cabaña. Pasaron esos dos días ahí, fueron a nadar, caminaron por la playa y vieron juntos el atardecer. Ese momento fue donde Way se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Iero, ya no solo se sentía atraído por el físico de este, ahora quería mantenerlo a su lado y no soltarlo jamás, quería cuidarlo de todo, ser parte de su vida. Sus besos le sabían a gloria, su voz le volvía loco, se perdía en esos ojos color avellana, que cada vez que le miraba directo a ellos, se ponía nervioso solo de escucharle decir su nombre. Si eso no era amor, no sé cómo se podría nombrar.  
La última noche que estuvieron en la cabaña, en la cena, el pelirrojo le dijo que le quería, Frank casi se atraganta con la comida y luego del susto le respondió que también estaba sintiendo cosas por él, la sonrisa del pelirrojo fue enorme, podía enamorarse con tranquilidad y sería correspondido. Aun así ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso, pero eso iba a cambiar la noche de la graduación de Frank.  
Aquel viernes en la noche fue la graduación del instituto donde Frank y Susan Iero estudiaban. Para ese último año, los mellizos decidieron hacer las paces y ambos fueron a distintos cursos para ser los mejo-res de sus respectivos salones, algo que no fue ni complicado para Frank, peor aún para Susan. Así que ambos muchachos se graduaron con los máximos honores de sus clases, también ellos juntos dieron el discurso de despedida de los alumnos de su promoción. Linda y Cheech Iero lloraron al ver a sus hijos graduarse con tantas condecoraciones, eran el orgullo de toda la familia Iero.  
—¡Al fin, fuera de este horrible lugar! —grito Frank lanzando su birrete al aire, este fue atrapado por Bob quien también se graduaba.  
—Pero viene algo peor... la Universidad —dijo el rubio mientras le devolvía el birrete a su amigo.  
—Yo sé, pero al menos veré a Gee todos los días, ¿sabes?  
—Oh y crees que Gerard va a estar apegado a ti siempre... Él tiene que hacer sus cosas también, Frank —el menor giró los ojos.  
—Es verdad lo que dices, pero no creo que abandone a su novio siempre.  
—Espera, ¿dijiste novio? ¿Cuándo se volvieron novios? —Frank rió.  
—Aún no somos nada, se lo iba a pedir hoy pero dijo que su abuela estaba de visita en la ciudad y sus padres le habían pedido que vaya a ce-nar con ellos, entonces no iba a venir —contestó desanimado.  
Entonces los orbes avellanos de Frank fueron cubiertas por unas pálidas manos. El pequeño forcejeó un poco para zafarse del agarre y cuando logró hacerlo, giró y vio a su amado pelirrojo atrás de él, su cabello había sido retocado y el rojo se veía bastante más electrizante que de costumbre, se veía muchísimo más guapo con esa chaqueta de cuero negra y esos pantalones desgastados color blanco. Gerard era un completo sueño hecho realidad.  
—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Frank con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se lanzó a abrazar al mayor.  
—Sí, pero le conté a mi abuela de ti y me dijo que venga a verte, que ella me iba a cubrir en la cena, pero con la condición de que mañana pa-se todo el día con ella y le deje tejerme un suéter —Frank rió.  
—Me alegra verte —le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—No podía perderme tu graduación, aunque básicamente me la perdí porqué ya se acabó todo —habló mirando a su alrededor y viendo a la gente caminando fuera del salón de eventos caminando hacía el gimnasio del instituto donde estaría la fiesta final.  
—Frank estuvo increíble en su discurso —dijo Susan, la muchacha apareció de la nada e interrumpió a su hermano y a su amigo.  
—Ya lo creo, hola Susan y felicidades —continuó el pelirrojo mien-tras abrazaba a la castaña.  
—Gracias Gerard —le correspondió al abrazo y luego de separarse miró a su hermano—. Bueno, voy a la fiesta y Bob se va conmigo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto —la muchacha tomó del brazo al rubio y lo arrastró con ella con dirección al gimnasio.  
—¿Vamos? —preguntó Frank a Gerard, tomando su mano.  
—Eh, no. Te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Susan! —gritó, la castaña le volteó a ver.  
—¿Sí?  
—Me llevo a Frank, ya sabes, le dices a tus padres... —la melliza del muchacho le sonrió como respuesta y se retiró.  
—Mis padres... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde vamos, Gee?  
—Es. Una. Sorpresa —contestó divertido y le dio un corto beso en los labios al menor confundiéndole más y haciéndole enojar.  
Juntos caminaron hasta el auto de Gerard, un Mercedes de último modelo que fue regalado por Donald Way, su padre, uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de una gran empresa de New Jersey. La familia de Gerard siempre fue adinerada, sus padres siempre se preocuparon por-qué a sus hijos no les faltase nada y no dudaban al momento de cumplirles sus caprichos. Como por ejemplo cuando Gerard quiso ir de viaje de fin de curso a Dubái, Donald le compró los boletos de avión en primera clase y le hospedó en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país, todo para que su hijo mayor esté cómodo, o como cuando Mikey, el hijo menor de los Way pidió para su cumpleaños la sala de cine entera para sus amigos y él. Donald solo le dijo que si y cumplió el deseo de su hijo. La opulen-cia en su máxima expresión.  
—Gee, ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó el menor mientras entraba al auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Gerard.  
—Ya lo verás... Y para que sea más sorpresa voy a pedir que te cubras los ojos con esto —le entregó un antifaz de esos para dormir. Frank miró molesto al pelirrojo mientras tomaba el antifaz y se lo lanzaba en la cara.  
—Tu madre se va a poner esa porquería —replicó cruzándose de brazos y Gerard le miró sorprendido, su boca se abrió enormemente, no se esperó tal respuesta—. ¡Dime dónde vamos! ¡Odio las sorpresas!  
—Literalmente, tu madre sabe dónde vamos —contestó algo molesto—. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas que pasa hoy dentro de unas horas? Es-tuvimos semanas hablando de eso —bufó y tomó el antifaz para proce-der a extendérselo nuevamente.  
—No, no recuerdo, solo dime donde vamos o me bajo —Gerard apretó los ojos mientras frotaba sus ojos con desesperación.  
—Si te bajas es la última vez que nos vemos —condenó el mayor, Frank le miró asustado—. Si me quieres volver a ver y si quieres saber a dónde vamos, colócate el antifaz y espera a que estemos allá, por favor —Iero desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responderle al mayor—. ¿Por qué eres así? Solo intento hacer algo bonito para ti y me tratas mal —el muchacho volvió a mirarlo apenado, Gerard se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba hacia abajo.  
—Ger...  
—No me digas nada, solo hazlo —Frank bufó tomando el antifaz y colocándoselo en los ojos.  
—¿Así está bien, señor Gerard? —el pelirrojo rió y encendió el auto.  
—Sí, así está bien —dijo y dio marcha al auto.  
El viaje había sido horrible, Frank no dejaba de preguntar hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo, Gerard no sabía cuan fastidioso podría llegar a ser Iero cuando se lo proponía, llegó a plantearse el quitarse un calcetín y metérselo en la boca para ver si se callaba de una vez. Gerard estacionó el auto una vez llegaron y le rogó a Frank para que no se moviese de su asiento, sintió al pelinegro sacar cosas del maletero del auto, ya estaba harto de esperar, sentía que cada segundo era una hora con ese antifaz molestándole el rostro.  
—¿Puedo o no puedo quitarme esta estupidez? —preguntó harto. Gerard abrió la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto para ayudar a salir a Frank.  
—Dale, quítatelo.  
El muchacho casi se arranca el antifaz de la cara, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que estaban en el mirador de la ciudad. Las casas y edificios se veían tan pequeños desde esa altura, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que perfectamente se podía ver el cielo totalmente estrellado. Frente al auto, estaba colocada una manta tendida en el piso, varias mantas a un lado perfectamente dobladas y en medio del suelo estaba una botella de vino junto con un cesto lleno de comida. Frank apretó sus labios y se sintió mal por haberse comportado como un idiota, Gerard le había preparado aquellas cosas tan románticas y él simplemente decidió comportarse como un patán de lo último.  
—Gee —musitó, el pelirrojo le miró con una ceja enarcada—. Yo lo siento, sabes que detesto las sor- —fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor estampándose en los propios.  
—Sorpresas, lo sé. Quería hacer algo bonito para ti —continuó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de la mano. Se sentaron juntos encima de la manta, Frank no acaba de creer todo lo que Gerard había hecho por él y su cara lo reflejaba.  
—Frank, está bien —rió el mayor—. Quita esa cara.  
—No sé cómo puedes aguantarme —Gerard sonrió y tomó la botella de vino junto a un par de copas, vertió el tinto líquido en ellas y le pa-só una a su acompañante.  
—Quizás porqué te quiero.  
—Gee... —Frank se sonrojó.  
—Digo la verdad, cariño —dijo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Frank le miró sonriente, entonces se acercó más al pelirrojo y le dio un beso. Sus labios sabían al agridulce líquido del cual Frank no era tan fan, pero su sabor era más agradable viniendo de la boca del mayor.  
—Yo también te quiero, Gee —respondió una vez se separó de Gerard—. Te quiero mucho —entonces fue donde Gerard besó al menor.   
Sus labios jugueteaban con tranquilidad, no había prisa, podían pasarse toda la noche besándose si ellos querían. Frank sintió las manos del pelirrojo deshaciéndose del saco del terno que vestía aquella noche, lanzó la calurosa prenda hacia un lado y siguió con la corbata, desatándola y quitándola del camino. Juntos se recostaron en el suelo, Gerard sobre Frank, las juguetonas manos de Iero se colaron dentro de la camiseta de Gerard para tocar el pecho blanquecino del mayor. Este aprovechó el momento para desabotonar los pantalones de vestir color negro del menor pero justo en ese instante, Frank abrió los ojos y pudo ver la lluvia de estrellas que había iniciado en el cielo y entonces recordó todo.  
—La lluvia de estrellas —musitó luego de separarse de Gerard—. Era hoy y...  
—Estuvimos semanas hablando de ello, Frankie... ¿Recuerdas que maldecirte al director de tu colegio por organizar la graduación la misma noche de la lluvia? —Frank rió.  
—Sí, jamás había dicho tantas groserías juntas —ambos rieron—… Aún recuerdo tu cara al escucharme.  
—Creo que fue la misma que puse hace un momento cuando insultaste a mi madre.  
—Pues es tu culpa —Gerard se quitó de encima del otro chico y se sacó su chaqueta para utilizarla de almohada, Frank hizo lo mismo con su saco. Una vez ambos estuvieron totalmente recostados, mirando el espectáculo de la naturaleza, el menor se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el muslo izquierdo hasta llegar a su cintura marcando un camino con estas y haciendo estremecer al mu-chacho en cuestión.  
—Frankie —Gerard se incorporó y miró a Frank—… Llevamos ¿Cuánto?... ¿siete, ocho meses de conocernos? Y créeme que haber ido a ese bar esa noche, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Ja-más he sentido una conexión tan grande con alguien, sea hombre o mujer, como la que siento contigo, cariño. Te juro que no sé cómo explicar todo lo que siento por ti. Me encanta estar contigo y cuando te alejas de mi siento que me falta la vida. Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en meses y juro que no puedo creer que sienta tantas cosas por ti en tan poco tiempo— Frank se incorporó también y le tomó la mano al mayor—. Entonces... creo que puedo atreverme a preguntar, ¿te gustaría llegar al siguiente nivel conmigo? o sea... ¿quisieras ser mi novio? —Gerard dijo y su rostro estaba casi igual de rojo que su cabello. Frank sonrió levemente y se acercó a él para darle un beso.  
—Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio, Gee. Me muero por serlo —contestó al fin, el pelirrojo sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios.  
—Me haces tan feliz, Frank Iero —murmuró sobre los labios del menor, este sonrió y volvió a besarlo.  
Se volvieron a recostar en la manta de la misma manera en la que ya habían estado, en esta ocasión, Gerard inició desabotonando la blanca camisa del menor, mientras seguía devorando los labios ajenos, Frank ayudó a quitar la camiseta del mayor, la lanzó lejos de ellos, a lo que Gerard terminó con los botones de la fastidiosa camisa, bajó sus besos por el cuello ajeno y luego al bronceado pecho del menor, sacándole peque-ños suspiros.  
—Gee... ¿Crees qué deberíamos hacer esto aquí?  
—No creo que nadie nos vea —contestó el pelirrojo mientras le quitaba los pantalones al contrario, pero se quedaron en sus pies. Frank rió y se sacó los zapatos para que Gerard termine su labor.  
—¿Y si no ve alguien?  
—Tengo algunos billetes en mi cartera, igual podemos convencerle de que no pasaba nada —antes de que el muchacho de los orbes avellanas conteste, Gerard estampó sus labios con los contrarios.  
*****  
El cielo estrellado de New Jersey era el único testigo de aquellos muchachos consumando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Era increíble pensar que una persona a la que se llegó a conocer de la nada, pudiera meterse tanto en el corazón y mente de alguien. Sonaba bastante fantasioso pensar aquello porque así no era como las cosas funcionaban, simplemente había sido una artimaña bastante elaborada por parte de la vida para unir las vidas de ambos hombres que en ese momento, necesitaban el uno del otro.   
—Gee —gimió el menor cuando sintió al mayor tocar su descubierto miembro, este lo empezó a estimular, aumentando los gemidos de Frank.  
—Extrañé tanto tu cuerpo —susurró en el oído ajeno, Frank seguía gimiendo sin parar, Gerard lo estaba volviendo loco.  
—S-solo hazlo ya, Gee —susurró. Entonces sin previo aviso, el pe-lirrojo le penetró, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor/excitación.  
—Te quiero tanto, Frankie —agregó el mayor mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de Iero, este estaba aferrado a la manta que yacía bajo su cuerpo y la arrugaba a medida de que los espasmos de placer se ha-cían cada vez más presentes.  
Frank buscó la boca del mayor para besarla con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena y haciendo que ambas bailen sincronizadamente. Gerard acariciaba los muslos del menor y de pronto sus manos fueron hasta el miembro de Frank y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza. El menor llevó sus manos hasta la blanquecina espalda, clavando sus uñas en ella y dejando varias medias lunas como señal de su total éx-tasis. Gerard le penetraba con cuidado, suavemente pues no quería ocasionarle más daño del que ya le estaba haciendo, pero Frank estaba tan deseoso de que el pelirrojo lo hiciera suyo que pedía más sin importarle que al día siguiente no iba a poner sentarse.   
La combinación de Gerard penetrándole y masturbándole al mismo tiempo hicieron que Frank se corra en la mano del pelirrojo varios minutos más tarde, ya cuando acabó, se giró cambiando la situación, Gerard abajo, él arriba, para proceder a moverse vigorosamente sobre el pene de su ahora novio, haciendo que se corra dentro de sí unos minu-tos después.   
—Te quiero, Gee... Jamás me cansaré de decirlo.  
—También te quiero, cariño —contestó el mayor mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Frank y le daba un beso en la frente.  
*  
Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Gerard llevaba de regreso a Frank a su casa. Aunque el menor rogó por pasar la noche junto al pelirrojo, este se negó por qué no quería que Frank tenga problemas con sus padres. Una vez frente al edificio donde este vivía, ambos bajaron y caminaron hasta adentrarse al lugar, en el ascensor no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, ya no les interesaba si alguien les veía. Nada interesaba ya, ellos se querían y no tenían miedo de demostrarlo al mundo.  
—Debes entrar —dijo Gerard sobre los labios de su novio.  
—Entra conmigo —contestó, volvió a besar a Gerard con más intensidad—. Vamos a mi habitación... —susurró sobre sus labios.  
—No, tus padres nos oirán —el menor se alejó del pelirrojo y le mi-ró suplicante.  
—Gee... Por favor.  
—Frank, basta. Solo entra, cariño, no quiero que tus padres se en-faden.  
—Gerard —bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de su amado y apretó levemente el pene del mayor, haciendo que este suelte un suspiro—… Te necesito, ahora.  
—No podemos, Frank, no en este momento —la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y dejó ver a Susan, quien estaba en pijamas y llevaba una mascarilla verde en la cara, la evidente calentura de ambos hombres cayó al piso inmediatamente.  
—Al fin llegas —dijo con seriedad la castaña.  
—Ah... Hola... Creo que ya debes irte, Gerard —miró al pelirrojo que estaba más pálido de lo normal, ya que se había llevado un susto tremendo al ver a la hermana de su novio abrir la puerta.  
—Sí, claro. Adiós, Sus...  
—Hasta luego —contestó la muchacha.  
—Adiós, Frankie —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Frank giró la cara y le dio un beso en la boca.  
—Adiós, novio mío —Gerard se sonrojó y le sonrió, luego desapareció por el ascensor. Frank finalmente entró a su casa, su hermana le miró con una ceja enarcada—… Sí, Sus... Gee y yo somos novios. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada... Ya lo sabía, realmente todos los sabíamos. Gerard le pidió permiso a Cheech y Linda para llevarte a no sé dónde, papá le preguntó que cuales eran sus intenciones contigo y él le digo que te quería, entonces le pidió permiso para ser tu novio —Frank sonrió enorme-mente.  
—¿En serio Gerard hizo todo eso por mí? —la castaña asintió.  
—Así que mejor dale lo mejor de ti a Gerard, ese tipo vale lo que pesa en oro y se nota que te quiere.  
—Yo también lo quiero, Susan... Lo quiero demasiado.


End file.
